FOLIE
by Hazkiel
Summary: La descente aux Enfers d'Eren, qui a fait l'erreur de tomber nez à nez avec la folie personnifiée... Arrivera-t-il à se défaire de son emprise, ou bien sombrera-t-il à son tour? /!\ rating M! Viol et violence, texte dur! Ne pas lire en cas de déprime x)


Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, enchaîné qu'il était, allongé sur cette surface rugueuse et glacée contre sa peau nue.

Son souffle heurté résonnait sur les aspérités qui l'entouraient, qui semblaient former une immense salle vide. Une cave ? Ou peut-être une grotte ? Impossible de le savoir, et il s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient bandés, et ses lèvres bâillonnées de surcroît. Les battements de son cœur lui semblaient aussi bruyants que son souffle, et tandis qu'un nouveau flot d'adrénaline lui brûlait l'intérieur des veines, et faisait s'envoler les battements de son cœur, il se mit à frissonner contre la pierre.

Eren ne se rappelait pas comment il était arrivé ici… Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qui lui semblait être une éternité plus tôt, ou pouvait bien être tout juste hier.

Tout à coup, il sentit une présence proche de lui, et tandis qu'il tentait de se débattre pour s'éloigner, les chaînes enserrant son corps lui lacérèrent les chairs. Il cessa de bouger.

Puis résonna un pas, puis un second… L'autre venait dans sa direction. La main glacée de la peur lui enserra de nouveau le cœur, faisant perler la sueur dans la nuque puis le long du dos du garçon.

L'autre, arrivé à ses cotés, se pencha sur lui, ne tentant pas de dissimuler son sourire carnassier.

Eren senti un souffle chaud contre sa peau nue, et se retint de hurler.

Très lentement, l'homme, après ce qui lui avait semblé un long moment, étendit les bras pour défaire son bandeau, puis se redressa.

Après quelques minutes, les yeux du garçon s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, il put détailler l'autre : de taille plutôt petite, il portait un tee-shirt du même noir que ses cheveux et que son pantalon, tenue qui laissait apparaître un corps sec et musclé. A sa tenue s'ajoutait un fin holster en cuir bordeaux, sur lequel était fixé un couteau, sur son épaule gauche. _Un corps de combattant_, pensa aussitôt le garçon. _Un corps de tueur_, renchérit sa conscience, en voyant les muscles rouler fluidement sous sa peau tandis que l'homme se penchait de nouveau sur lui.

L'homme ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer son captif d'un air vide, inexpressif. Ses yeux étaient cruels, avides. Eren en eu la chair de poule.

Eren en profita pour scruter son visage. Il semblait étranger à toute émotion, ce qui ne rassura guère le garçon qui vit dans ses yeux gris la promesse que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Ses cheveux bruns, séparés d'une raie impeccable, retombaient sur son visage, caressant ses pommettes, frôlant ses longs cils.

Il était beau. D'une beauté sévère, sauvage. Cette pensée étonna le garçon, qui failli même en rire tant il trouvait ce constat absurde dans l'immédiat. Il _aurait pu_ être beau, si ce n'était ce sourire dérangeant qu'il arborait toujours.

Alors l'homme prit la parole, d'une voix très calme, trop calme : « Je suis Levi, Levi Ackerman. Tu te trouves dans une partie de la ville souterraine, partie ayant été condamnée il y a plusieurs décennies, en raison de l'érosion. Ceci étant dit… »

L'homme enleva les chaînes à ses pieds et le bâillon de la bouche d'Eren, et le saisit aussitôt à la gorge, d'une poigne de fer. « Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler pour qu'on vienne, personne ne viendra. Nous sommes entourés par plus de dix kilomètres de roche, vide de toute présence, hormis la mienne… Et la tienne. Si tu veux crier, vas-y, ne te gênes pas, j'aime ça, mais tu prendrais le risque de me lasser… Tu ferais mieux de garder tes forces pour ce qui va suivre. »

Le cœur d'Eren se serra, et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il se sentit tout à coup très vulnérable. Il demanda toutefois d'une petite voix étranglée « mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?! ». Pas de réponse. Juste le sourire de l'autre, qui s'agrandit.

« Donc tu ne te rappelles pas… » Ses traits se figèrent en un doux sourire.

Alors Eren se souvint…

Cette expression… Elle le ramenait à la dernière fois qu'il avait rejoint ses amis.

Non loin de chez lui, sa sœur adoptive et son meilleur ami lui avaient donné rendez-vous pour une de leurs innombrables balades en ville.

Il était en retard ce matin-là, comme souvent, et alors qu'il avait fermé son appartement en hâte, tout en enfilant son blouson, il s'était élancé dans la petite rue. Il avait été distrait dans sa course par un oiseau sautant de tuile en tuile sur un toit, et s'était tout à coup brutalement cogné contre un homme, un peu plus petit que lui. Alors que le choc l'avait repoussé en arrière, l'inconnu n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. L'homme l'avait ensuite aidé à se relever en lui tendant la main, et tandis qu'Eren se confondait en excuse, l'homme lui avait adressé ce même sourire doux et dérangeant à la fois, sans rien lui dire.

Eren avait poursuivi son chemin en pensant à cet homme étrange, puis apercevant ses amis au croisement suivant, l'avait tout de suite évincé de ses pensées au profit de la journée à venir.

La journée avait été super. Ils avaient discuté du monde extérieur avec Armin, qui avait de nouveau trouvé des livres chez lui, et s'étaient émerveillés de la beauté de ce monde totalement étranger à leurs yeux. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs fait la promesse de le visiter un jour ensemble, tous les trois. Hors de ces murs qui les oppressaient chaque jour un peu davantage.

Ils avaient pique-niqué au milieu des fleurs d'une grande plaine bordant la ville, puis s'étaient assoupis, allongés tous les trois, repus de nourritures et de rêves de voyage. Le doux parfum des fleurs leur avait imprégnés les poumons, et ils ne s'en étaient assoupis que plus profondément.

Alors que la brise fraîche du soir les avait réveillés, ils avaient rangé leurs affaires, et tout en riant, refait le même chemin en sens inverse, avant de s'adresser un dernier signe de la main au même carrefour qui avait vu leur réunion plus tôt.

Eren, depuis la mort de sa mère et la disparition de son père, avait choisi de vivre dans un minuscule appartement du centre-ville, qu'il payait grâce à des petits boulots à gauche et à droite. Sa maison, elle lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Trop de souvenirs douloureux… Sa sœur adoptive avait choisi de la restaurer pour y vivre, mais lui ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin de sa rue, il se mit à siffloter, en repensant à toutes les découvertes qu'avait partagées son meilleur ami. La brise fraîche balayait ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient la nuque. Le soleil couchant projetait des éclats dorés sur chaque surface, chaque volume, rendant le paysage chatoyant, et réchauffant une dernière fois la peau du jeune homme.

Il s'engagea dans la cour de sa résidence après avoir ouvert le portail automatique, puis entra dans le couloir qui le mènerait bientôt chez lui.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à enfoncer la clé dans la serrure de sa porte, une main fraîche lui obtrua la vue, tandis qu'une autre lui pressait les lèvres, et il fut tiré en arrière.

Perdant l'équilibre, son corps se plaqua contre le corps dur, chaud, de la personne qui se tenait derrière lui, et qui lui chuchota à l'oreil « Salut ! J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée… Tu m'as manqué, mon petit chat » puis après une vive douleur à la tempe, ce fut le noir complet…

Ses yeux, un instant auparavant troubles, revinrent se poser sur la personne devant lui, qui attendait patiemment en le dévisageant.

_Alors c'est ça_, se dit Eren, _ce malade m'a enlevé !_

Et il serra les poings et les dents aussi fort qu'il put, et se ramassa sur lui-même. Levi avait reculé de quelques pas, lui laissant le temps de chercher dans ses souvenirs, revivre ces instants angoissants. _C'est maintenant ou jamais !_ se dit Eren en s'élançant, courant à perdre haleine, droit devant lui. Un rire sardonique se fit entendre, et se retournant, il avisa l'autre homme, qui n'avait pas bougé, se tenant adossé à une aspérité rocheuse, les bras croisés, la tête renversée en arrière et riant à gorge déployée. « Tu ne _peux pas_ t'enfuir, je te l'ai dit ! Nous sommes seuls ici. Mais fuis-_moi_, cours, tu n'en rendras la _chasse_ que meilleure ! Je te laisse de l'avance, mais cache-toi bien, car lorsque je te retrouverai… »

Cette phrase en suspend fit rater un battement de cœur à Eren. _Je suis mal, je suis très mal barré,_ pensa-t-il. Et tandis qu'il courrait le plus loin possible, ses pas créant un vacarme terrible au sein de tout ce silence, il compris que jamais il ne trouverait de cachette assez bonne pour ne pas être découvert. Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Ses muscles le brûlaient, tout son corps était engourdi de s'être affaissé toute la nuit contre le sol dur. Alors il comprit. Il fallait qu'il se batte. Qu'il se batte de toute ses force, avec toute la peur qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Enfermé. Seul. Comme un animal sauvage dans une immense cage. Et s'il était cet animal sauvage, alors cet homme tout de noir vêtu... C'était son chasseur.

Il avisa un renfoncement sombre et se terra dans ce tout petit espace, essayant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque et de contrôler son souffle pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Tous ses sens en alerte, il se tendit dans l'attente de l'affrontement qui ne manquerait pas de se produire dans les minutes à venir. Ses mains étaient toujours entravées de chaînes, alors il se tortilla, le plus silencieusement possible, pour faire passer ses chevilles par-dessus ses poignets. Il se tordit le poignet en se contorsionnant, mais au moins à force d'acharnement ses mains étaient à présent devant lui.

Une nouvelle fois, les pas de son bourreau résonnèrent dans la ville fantôme. « J'espère que tu es bien caché, mon petit chat, parce que si tel n'est pas le cas, je viens quand même te chercher ! »

Et le martèlement de ses pas commença à raisonner, à l'unisson avec les battements de cœur d'Eren, qui se ramassa un peu plus encore sur lui-même. La présence de cet homme semblât saturer doucement l'air, et la peur qu'il provoquait se répandait dans l'air comme une goutte d'encre noire dans l'eau.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, Levi ne mit pas longtemps à s'orienter droit sur lui, comme si ce type à l'allure prédatrice était né pour la traque… Mais Eren ne pensait pas être un jour sa proie. Mille scénario se mirent à défiler dans l'esprit du garçon, mille façons de fuir, mille morts lui étant infligées...

Les pas se rapprochaient, encore et toujours, et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Eren devait se faire violence pour ne pas se remettre à courir. Il savait qu'avec l'entraînement que l'homme semblait avoir reçu, il n'irait de toute façon pas bien loin avant de se faire attraper, ou bien se retrouver avec le couteau qu'il avait aperçu dans le holster planté dans sa nuque…

Au dernier moment, celui où l'autre semblait être le plus proche, il bondit le plus haut possible pour surprendre son adversaire et bénéficier de l'avantage de la hauteur, mais alors qu'il hurlait en mettant son attaque en œuvre, il ne rencontra que… Le vide.

Et tout à coup, Levi fut sur lui.

Il l'accueilli d'un coup de pied en travers du ventre, qui lui coupa la respiration et fit danser des étoiles devant ses yeux. Alors qu'il se ramassait à quattre pattes sur le sol, cherchant à refaire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons en feu, il ne vit pas le second coup arriver, sur son flanc gauche, l'envoyant rouler à un bon mètre de là. Un horrible bruit se fit entendre, et Eren comprit q'un des os de son corps s'était rompu, mais en cet instant, il ressentait une telle terreur qu'il n'aurait su dire lequel. Il gémit doucement, se tenant le flanc avec les mains.

« Oh, mon petit chat, tu me déçois beaucoup. J'aurais espéré que la chasse soit plus attrayante, mais en fin de compte, tu es aussi faible et pitoyable que tous les autres… ».

Eren tiqua à cette remarque, et releva la tête pour faire face à l'homme. Son sourire irradiait d'un éclat malsain, qui faisait ressembler tout son visage à un loup, dent découvertes et yeux suintant de pulsion meurtrière à peine contenue. Eren se sentit pitoyable, vulnérable face à cette machine surentraînée pour le meurtre, et il retrouva un second souffle face à la rage qui montait en lui.

Alors qu'il commençait à se redresser, Levi le gratifia d'un nouveau coup dans les reins, qui le replongea par terre. Eren se retourna t saisit la jambe tendue de l'homme, brièvement surpris, et y enfonça ses ongles aussi fort qu'il le put. L'autre ne broncha pas, et abattit son poing sur le visage du garçon, lui meurtrissant la lèvre. Tranquillement, Levi mit un pied de chaque coté du bassin du jeune homme, qui gisait à plat ventre sous lui. Il attrapa une poignée de cheveux châtains de la main gauche, et tira en arrière pour se délecter de la souffrance à présent inscrite sur ses traits. De sa main droite, il sorti lentement son couteau, et traça un long sillon ensanglanté sur la pommette droite d'Eren, qui émit un son guttural, étouffé, de douleur. Cela ne fit que procurer plus de plaisir à son tortionnaire, dont les traits n'avaient plus grand-chose d'humain. Il laissa retomber la tête d'Eren, et s'assit sur ses jambes.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi vous faites ça…? », parvint à articuler Eren.

L'autre ne répondit rien, et passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme, caressant son dos moite, qui se crispa sous ce toucher malsain.

Eren tourna la tête vers l'homme, les yeux arrondis par la peur, le front en sueur. « Vous êtes fou. C'est ça, la réponse ? Mais lâchez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? »

Eren se débattit comme un diable, et parvint à se redresser à quatre pattes. Au moment où il pensait réussir à échapper à l'emprise de l'homme, ce dernier agrippa ses hanches, et plaqua son bassin contre celui d'Eren.

Le cœur du garçon rata un battement quand il senti le torse chaud et musclé de son assaillant se plaquer contre son dos, et l'homme peser sur lui de tout son désir, dans un grognement de plaisir bestial. Il lui mordit le dos à travers le tissu fin de son tee-shirt, fort, jusqu'au sang. Il le mordit encore et encore, un peu plus fort chaque fois, arrachant des cris de douleur au garçon. L'homme remonta jusqu'à sa nuque, et se mit à respirer fort le parfum du jeune homme, s'enivrant de l'odeur sucrée de sa peau, avant d'enfouir son nez dans les cheveux du garçon, lâchant un profond soupir.

Eren ne savait plus quoi faire pour échapper à son étreinte, et lorsqu'il comprit les intentions de l'homme, il ne put retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps. Il émit un hoquet étouffé tandis que ses larmes venaient souiller la terre sous son visage.

« Oh, mon petit chat, c'est pour moi que tu pleures ainsi ? Il ne faut pas voyons, on va bien s'amuser… Tu souffriras, c'est certain, mais tu aimeras ça aussi, je te l'affirme.»

Sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa le col du tee-shirt d'Eren par l'arrière et le lacéra de son couteau, éraflant la chair de son dos au passage à plusieurs reprises.

Eren était tétanisé par la peur. Tout son corps ressentait la présence maléfique de son agresseur dans son dos, et pourtant il ne pouvait esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ses muscles étaient tellement tendus dans l'attente de la douleur suivante que tout son corps lui faisait mal.

L'homme agrippa sa ceinture, et tira sur la boucle jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Il tira le pantalon d'Eren jusque sur ses genoux, puis son caleçon, et couvrit, étrangement délicatement, son dos de baisers légers comme des pétales de fleurs au printemps. Il lécha une à une les traces des morsures qu'il avait lui-même infligées.

Le souffle du garçon se fit irrégulier, et tandis que l'homme commençait à couvrir son entrejambe de caresses explicites, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir à ce contact répugnant, se maudissant intérieurement pour cela.

L'homme émit un rire sec pour montrer sa satisfaction, et se redressa pour déboucler son propre pantalon, tout en maintenant les jambes du garçon dans l'étau formé par les siennes, aussi dures que de l'acier. Une fois sa virilité délivrée de son pantalon, déjà dure contre son ventre, il se mit à caresser les fesses d'Eren. « Tu as les fesses très douces, tu sais. Ca me donne encore plus envie de toi »

C'est à cette phrase qu'Eren se mit à hurler. Un cri de peur, de honte, un cri désincarné, inhumain, qui reflétait toute la peur que contenait son corps en cet instant précis. Peur de se faire prendre, peur de souffrir, peur de mourir… Et peur de ne plus pouvoir se sentir humain après ça.

Levi forma une boule avec les restes du tee-shirt d'Eren, et lui enfonça dans la bouche. « Tu as une voix magnifique, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre. La ferme ! » asséna-t-il en envoyant une retentissante claque sur l'oreille d'Eren, qui se mit à bourdonner. « Si tu ne te tais pas, je jure que tes deux amis seront les prochains à connaître ton sort ! ».

Les pleurs de l'adolescent redoublèrent, et son cœur sembla se briser contre ses cotes, le transperçant de l'intérieur comme autant d'éclat de verre. Alors il se résigna complètement, et tout son corps s'affaissa. Satisfait, l'autre en profita pour retourner Eren sur le dos, et alors qu'il écartait ses jambes au maximum, il le contempla un instant: sa peau dorée, offerte, ses grands yeux innocents et remplis de souffrance... Ses cheveux en bataille, le sang sur son visage blanchi par la peur... Si beau, et si impuissant face à son pouvoir, suppliant silencieusement pour obtenir sa grâce... Alors le pénétra violement, de toute la longueur de son sexe congestionné de désir. L'intimité du garçon était brûlante, serrée autour de son sexe, et Levi s'immobilisa un instant.

Eren hoqueta sous la douleur, le souffle coupé par la douleur, et sa gorge se serra tant qu'il crut un instant qu'il mourrait étouffé, ce qu'il aurait préféré à cette situation humiliante.

L'homme commença un brutal va-et-vient, sans aucune considération pour la douleur qu'il causait, tout en griffant les hanches du garçon en voulant le tirer encore plus vers lui. Eren, sous le choc, était au bord de l'évanouissement. L'esprit d'Eren sembla quitter son corps, à chaque coup de boutoir de son agresseur, il se sentait mourir un peu plus, mourir de l'intérieur. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, et bientôt il ne ressenti plus qu'une sourde douleur lancinante, détachée.

L'homme le retourna ensuite sur le dos, le forçant à redresser les fesses, tout en écrasant sa tête dans la poussière du sol, d'une pression de la main sur sa nuque. Le garçon regarda au loin, se mit à penser à ses amis, à ses parents... Aux merveilles du monde qui l'attendait, à quelques centaines de mètres, hors de ces murs, de cette violence et de cette injustice.

« Si tu avais été plus conciliant, on aurait pu faire ça dans un endroit plus confortable, avec un lit et tout le bordel… Putain de gamin, tant pis pour toi ! Et je suis désolé d'avance pour l'état de tes genoux après ça… »

Déjà, les paroles de l'homme semblaient venir d'ailleurs, loin, comme un monologue sorti d'un film devant lequel on commence à s'assoupir.

L'autre reprit ses caresses insupportables, et tandis que de la main, il imprimait un mouvement de haut en bas sur toute la longueur du sexe de l'adolescent, de l'autre main, il lui griffa le dos et les fesses, et son souffle se fit plus profond, plus rauque, l'amplitude de ses mouvements de bassin diminuant. Un infime moment plus tard, l'homme se vidait en Eren, se cabrant en arrière, et celui-ci en eu la nausée, tandis que de nouvelles larmes glacées coulaient sur ses joues pâles comme de la craie. Il s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol, sous l'œil indifférent de son bourreau.

L'homme se redressa, n'accordant pas un regard à sa victime, avant de se rhabiller plus convenablement. Il prit son temps, rajustant d'abord son pantalon, refermant la braguette. Il remit son tee-shirt d'aplomb et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, se dégageant le visage. Eren était toujours incapable du moindre mouvement. L'homme l'aida à se redresser avec un sourire aimable, et alla même jusqu'à lui remettre son caleçon et son pantalon. Il lui essuya les yeux et le visage, d'un mouchoir dont le blanc immaculé du tissu jurait totalement avec la crasse recouvrant le visage juvénile.

« Bien. »

L'adolescent tourna vers lui un regard rougi, et complètement vide. L'émeraude de ses yeux s'était terni au point de devenir opaque, sans reflet.

« C'était un moment très agréable pour ma part, presque à la hauteur de ce que j'avais imaginé... Je te laisse maintenant le choix : vis avec ce souvenir, dans l'ombre de ma présence, car je ne serai jamais plus loin de toi... et surtout n'en parle à personne, ou bien je reviendrai leur faire subir le même traitement… »

Eren se mit à trembler violement, terrorisé à l'idée que sa sœur adoptive ou bien son meilleur ami puisse subir le même sort.

« Ou bien, supprime-toi, pour oublier toute cette peur, toute cette honte, et toute cette douleur… La décision t'appartient, je suis disposé à te laisser rentrer chez toi, dans la sécurité plus que relative de ton petit appartement aux rideaux bleus, dans cette charmante petite rue où je me promène de temps en temps...»

L'homme présenta son couteau à Eren, coté manche. Le regard du garçon s'attarda sur la lame qui accrocha la lumière, et comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

Alors il se saisi de l'arme, et tandis qu'il aurait pu l'enfoncer dans la poitrine offerte de son agresseur, il l'empoigna à deux mains lame vers son corps, et l'enfonça jusqu'au manche dans son ventre.

Et tandis qu'il agonisait au milieu de la poussière ocre du sol, l'homme sourit, du même sourire bestial qu'avant, arracha son couteau du corps du garçon dans un bruit de succion atroce, et attrapa une des jambes du garçon pour commencer à le traîner sur le sol.

Alors que ses forces le quittaient peu à peu, Eren se senti déplacé, et les cailloux sur le sol lui meurtrirent les bras, le dos et la nuque. Mais il s'en moquait désormais, il ne sentait plus rien. Il ne reverrait jamais le jour, et il laissait sa sœur seule. Son meilleur ami s'occuperait d'elle, il n'en doutait pas une seconde, aussi, tandis que son corps était jeté dans une fosse déjà remplie de dizaines de cadavres, le garçon mourut, en paix. Dans le silence et les ténèbres, seul.

Levi vit la vie quitter son corps et tous ses muscles se détendre. Le garçon avait l'air... Tellement serein, en paix. Il fit demi-tour et reprit sa route sans un regard en arrière, en sifflotant. « Dommage, dommage… Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que la mort m'ouvrira les bras… »

Et il parti en quête de sa prochaine victime.

* * *

><p>Salut à tous!<p>

Je me suis lancée dans les fameux 100 thèmes, mais au lieu de les prendre dans l'ordre, j'ai décidé de les prendre selon mon inspiration du moment (comme ça, si je ne vais pas jusqu'au bout, au moins vous n'aurez pas comme souvent que amour, lumière, obscurité ^^).

Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec le jeunot :3  
>Mais j'adore ces histoires noires, qui nous font descendre en Enfer en même temps que les personnages, pas vous? Après avoir lu le résumé et toute la fic, vous ne pouvez plus dire le contraire.<br>Que dire... J'ai pleuré en l'écrivant! \o/

Je sais aussi écrire des histoires bien plus fluffy, mais je préfère les angst, si ce n'est pas votre cas ou que vous voulez lire une histoire rigolote/super romantique, let me know in the reviews! ^.^

A bientôôôt! :) (oui, malgré mes histoires, je suis d'une nature très joyeuse!) 3


End file.
